Functional exogenous genes can be introduced to mammalian cells in vitro by a variety of physical methods, including transfection, direct microinjection, electroporation, and coprecipitation with calcium phosphate. Most of these techniques, however, are impractical for delivering genes to cells within intact animals.
Receptor-Mediated Uncompacted DNA Delivery In Vivo
Receptor-mediated gene transfer has been shown to be successful in introducing transgenes into suitable recipient cells, both in vitro and in vivo. This procedure involves linking the DNA to a polycationic protein (usually poly-L-lysine) containing a covalently attached ligand, which is selected to target a specific receptor on the surface of the tissue of interest. The gene is taken up by the tissue, transported to the nucleus of the cell and expressed for varying times. The overall level of expression of the transgene in the target tissue is dependent on several factors: the stability of the DNA-carrier complex, the presence and number of specific receptors on the surface of the targeted cell, the receptor-carrier ligand interaction, endocytosis and transport of the complex to the nucleus, and the efficiency of gene transcription in the nuclei of the target cells.
Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. 5,166,320, discloses tissue-specific delivery of DNA using a conjugate of a polynucleic acid binding agent (such as polylysine, polyarginine, polyornithine, histone, avidin, or protamine) and a tissue receptor-specific protein ligand. For targeting liver cells, Wu suggests "asialoglycoprotein (galactose-terminal) ligands".
Wagner, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88:4255-4259 (1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,844 disclose complexing a transferrin-polylysine conjugate with DNA for delivering DNA to cells via receptor mediated endocytosis. Wagner, et al., teach that it is important that there be sufficient polycation in the mixture to ensure compaction of plasmid DNA into toroidal structures of 80-100 nm diameter, which, they speculate, facilitate the endocytic event.
Direct Injection of Naked, Uncompacted DNA
The possibility of detecting gene expression by directly injecting naked DNA into animal tissues was demonstrated first by Dubenski et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 81:7529-33 (1984), who showed that viral or plasmid DNA injected into the liver or spleen of mice was expressed at detectable levels. The DNA was precipitated using calcium phosphate and injected together with hyaluronidase and collagenase. The transfected gene was shown to replicate in the liver of the host animal. Benvenisty and Reshef, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 83:9551-55 (1986) injected calcium phosphate precipitated DNA intraperitoneally into newborn rats and noted gene expression in the livers of the animals 48 hours after transfection. In 1990, Wolff et al., Science, 247:1456-68 (1990), reported that the direct injection of DNA or RNA expression vectors into the muscle of mice resulted in the detectable expression of the genes for periods for up to 2 months. This technique has been extended by Acsadi et al., New Biologist, 3:71-81 (1991) to include direct injection of naked DNA into rat hearts; the injected genes were expressed in the heart of the animals for up to 25 days. Other genes, including the gene for dystrophin have been injected into the muscle of mice using this technique. This procedure forms the base of a broad approach for the generation of immune response in an animal by the administration of a gene by direct injection into the target tissue. The gene is transiently expressed, producing a specific antigen. (See Donnelly et al., The Immunologist, 21, pp. 20-26 (1994) for a recent review). However, the DNA used in these experiments has not been modified or compacted to improve its survival in the cell, its uptake into the nucleus or its rate of transcription in the nucleus of the target cells.